Growing Up in Tennessee
by Sara5
Summary: OMG!!! I've been gone for so long! But not really... Read my story!!! The story of Rafe and Danny's childhood with you guessed it...a little sister. It's going to be very long more chapters on the way
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Kirsten, all the other characters belong to the movie and the book Pearl Harbor by Randall Wallace

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Kirsten, all the other characters belong to the movie and the book Pearl Harbor by Randall Wallace. Also some of the scenes are found in the movie and book so for your info I don't own that.

A/N: This is the story of Rafe and Danny's childhood with Rafe's little sister who's kinda in it…but not really at this point. Anyway this is only the beginning and there are plenty more chapters where these came from so just read it. Also I write a lot faster when I get inspiration from reviews so please give me your opinion. I'm very good with criticism but I just might hate you afterwards…j/k. Ok this I getting really long so enjoy!!

****

Growing Up in Tennessee

It was early 1919; the echo of "war" had finally hushed in America's home life. Rafe McCawley sat at his kitchen table, the birthday cake dimly shining with three candles atop it. He was now old enough to understand the yearly tradition of blowing out candles and no longer needed his father's assistance.

"Happy birthday son," Rafe's father said rubbing his little toddler's belly.

Rafe giggled as his big brown eyes gleamed in excitement for the gift his father took out of the closet. It was neatly wrapped and in a semi large box. "What's this daddy?" Rafe said in a soft high pitch voice, he chopped up each word and pronounced them with a strong southern tongue.

"Here," his father said handing him the package. "Why don't you open it?"

In the excitement most three year old boys have in opening gifts he tore open the box to find a small model plane just like the crop duster his father flew.

Jake McCawley swung his young son into his arms as he giggled at the feeling of flying. "Thank you daddy!" He said as he whirled the plane around his head.

"Vroom!" Rafe giggled out imitating the sound of a plane in flight, "look daddy! I'm a pilot just like you!"

"You sure are Rafe," he said patting him on the back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Daddy! I ain't gonna know no one!" was the line of the year in 1923. Daniel Walker pouted in the back corner of his father's old pickup truck; he was young, five, and the size of a seven-year-old. His heart and mind was poetry. No body understood Daniel; he was an outsider to the other kids because of his advanced mind and thoughts.

"Shut up boy! We gonna live on this farm and you gonna like it!" Cole Walker said as he shoved him out of the back of the truck.

Daniel looked around the outside of his new house. It was simple, old, and nothing like his old house in Arkansas. He looked across a long almost endless field of corn, at then end of the seem less emptiness of Tennessee, he saw a few buildings, then he saw it.

Out of the setting sun flew a great flying machine. Its body was shiny and red as it flew over the cornfields. It moved around swiftly and gracefully.

Daniel's jaw dropped as he watched the mighty beast roar through the sky and over his head as it did a sharp turn back over the crop. Daniel's eyes glazed over in the amazement of the newest sight.

He knew it was an airplane, he had seen them in books his grandma would show him before she had died. Danny was alone, it seemed. He was an only child and his mother had tied that past year. His father was a broken down wreck. Daniel had never seen his father before he went "crazy" and there were times Cole would beat him because of a hallucination of a German.

Through all of these things Daniel still loved him. Cole was his only friend and was always there for him.

Daniel followed the plane through the cornfield, his father was unpacking so he was free to wonder.

He brushed his long string brown hair form his face as he squinted his eyes to find his way through the buggy cornfield. His eyes were full and brown, able to tell a thousand stories. His smile was slight but sweet. He was tall and skinny which made him great for adventures.

As Daniel Walker reached the end of the cornfield clearing the plane had landed and the pilot and his seven-year-old son were getting out.

"Who are you?" the young boy asked Daniel.

"I'm Daniel, Daniel Walker. I'm your new neighbor," he responded, he was stiff and nervous and trying not to do anything stupid or sound like a baby.

"I'm Rafe," he smiled at Daniel and Daniel quickly smiled back, "Rafe McCawley, can I call ya Danny?" That was Rafe for you, he always got to the point without being nervous or conscientious. He always did what was on his mind without thinking. You could say he was the opposite of Danny.

"Danny?" Daniel said softly. He wasn't usually addressed by any name. It was usually "Boy" from his dad and "Mr. Walker" from his teachers. The best was "Daniel" which his mother would call him. It made his feel good and excited, his very first nickname, "Danny". "Sure," Danny said. He would now be known as Danny, Danny Walker.

"Danny," he heard Rafe's father yell out, "you can come over anytime, don't you be shy."

"Thank you Mr. McCawley," he said shyly.

"Where you been boy!" Danny could hear his father call through the path he had made through the cornfield.

"I was just meetin' the neighbors daddy."  
"Shut up boy!" Cole Walker grabbed Danny by the overall straps and dragged him home. He saw Rafe wave good bye as his father wrapped his arms around him.

Danny was embarrassed and upset about what his father had done. "Daddy why you done this to me?" He cried out. Cole shoved him into his room and looked the door. Scratches, screams, and bangs roared through the door. Cole took a deep breath and walked away.


	2. A Friendship is Born

"Daddy!" Danny Walker screamed by the front door, "I'm going to school!" As he walked out the door all he got was a moan from his half a sleep drunken father.

Danny was excited, it was his first day of first grade at Gorman Elementary School. There had been a long vacation for the harvest season giving Danny a good time to enter the school year.

It was a cool late autumn morning, around fifty degrees Fahrenheit. Danny wore a sweater and pants and walked briskly to the schoolhouse not far from his home. He walked along the path to find the old school building used during the 1800's but now more advanced to acquire to needs of the early 20th century.

Danny entered through the entrance. He could smell the rotting wood holding up the old building, also the chalk dust gathered up in the crevices that stayed for a life.

The front of the classroom seemed to be empty. Partner desks lined in rows went from the back to the front of the room. Danny walked up to an empty desk and sat down watching the other kids play.

Rafe McCawley entered the small schoolhouse. This was his second shot at the first grade. His mother had combed and gelled his short dirty blonde hair. He had brown eyes that matched his cute little freckles. He wasn't very tall a little shorter then Danny. Rafe was wearing a white button down shirt, neatly tucked into his khaki pants.

_This year I'm gonna do much better_, Rafe said to himself. He wasn't left back because he was shy, he had plenty of friends. Nor, was it because he was stupid. It was just letters; he just got them messed up sometimes.

"Rafe! Sit with me!" Cheers from children yelled as he walked into the room. Rafe saw them all sitting with their friends talking and playing games. He then looked in the corner to see his neighbor all by himself.

"Is anybody sitting here?" Danny heard someone ask behind him. Danny turned his head and smiled. It was Rafe, pointing down at the seat next to him. _Don't slip just say "No" so he can sit here. _Danny thought.

"No," Danny whispered out. He was very shy especially since he was the only five year old in a first grade class. He had always been smarter then his piers and could almost read a book by himself.

"Well, can I sit here?" Rafe asked.

"Sure," Danny said, a smile formed across his face. Was Danny Rafe's friend? Or did he just feel bad for Danny?

A young tall woman walked in and introduced herself. She was probably 25. "Let's review some words she said holding up some cards.

"Dog," a chorus of children answered.

"Dog," a lower delayed voice said.

"Flower."

"Flower."

"Mr. McCawley!" the young teacher scowled. "Please answer with the rest of the children."

"Yes ma'am," and embarrassed Rafe responded sinking into his chair.

Danny looked at Rafe with pity. He had distinguished the words far before the others so as the teacher showed the next word he whispered. "Plane," Rafe perked up.

"Plane?" he said looking around the room realizing that was the word he had read. He looked at Danny and smiled. "Thanks man."

For the first time in Danny's life he had felt accepted. Even though Rafe and he were nothing alike they could each feel the start of a long friendship.

A/N: ok I have another chapter coming but my fingers hurt from typing right now so I'll add it on tomorrow…hope you like it so far and please review…KINDLY! 


	3. Christmas

The snow fell light and crisply early Christmas morning. Rafe rolled over and looked at his clock, 5:30!? He knew his mother wouldn't let them up till 7 on Christmas morning so they could be rested for church.

Rafe rolled about in his bed anxiously awaiting morning.

"What's your problem?" Rafe heard from the floor. There lay Danny wiping the long brown hair that was now tangled and frizzed from his face.

"This is one thing you wouldn't understand, Danny boy," Rafe snickered at the cringe on Danny's face. Danny hated being called "Danny boy" and Rafe knew it giving him better reasons to do so.

"Well I ain't ever gonna understand if you don't tell me." Danny said rubbing his eyes to adjust them to the light Rafe had just turned on.

"It's Christmas!" Rafe said with excitement. 

"So," Danny lifted an eyebrow.

"You know the day you get presents!" Rafe lye back looking at the ceiling.

_Oh yeah_, Danny thought, _the day daddy gives me a pop and tells us we should go to church but we never do._ He then rolled over and went back to sleep…to dream of a Christmas he had yet to see.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The day past slowly after returning home from church that morning. Mrs. McCawley made the famous Christmas fruit salad with melons and berries along with bacon and eggs for breakfast.

The kitchen was petite and filled with many stories of the McCawley generations. To Danny he was a McCawley; he spent almost everyday at their house because Cole was always in town playing cards with the boys or passed out cold from drinking too much.

Whenever they were asked about their family Rafe would always reply, "I got a sister, Kirsten and a little brother…Danny." The children would often tease or laugh at his comment but they didn't care, they were best friends.

Rafe looked across the table as he slurped his glass of milk. "Kirsten?" he paused, "Why do you always have to eat like a slob, you're 4 years old for Pete's sake!"

Kirsten just smiled as she shoved another piece of bacon into her mouth. Her thin brown hair was in braided pigtails dangling above her shoulders. Her big blue eyes were almost covered by her bangs. She had round puffy cheeks that engulfed her eyes when she smiled and there were freckles along her cheeks crossing her button nose.

Rafe cringed at her and looked away, "so Danny you stayin' for the day?"

"Uh, I guess since my daddy's in North Carolina paying a debt." Danny replied shyly.

"Well we love to have you here," Rafe's mother replied kindly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Danny sat in the corner of the room as presents were distributed through the family. Rafe looked at Danny and walked out of the room. A minute later he was back in the room with a present in his hands. "Here Danny," he said extending the gift to him.

"Thanks Rafe," Danny replied smiling shyly. The card had a scribble on it and then the name DANI written underneath it.

Danny carefully opened up the shoebox to find an old model plane.

"My daddy gave that to me when I was three and well…I wanted you to have it."

Danny's smile grew; "You're my best friend Rafe."


	4. Mr.Bojangles

A/N: Ok this is a longer chapter then the others, and don't worry their almost out of their child hood so don't be bored yet

A/N: Ok this is a longer chapter then the others, and don't worry their almost out of their child hood so don't be bored yet. Ok well parts of this scene don't belong to me and you'll know which one too (it's kinda obvious) anyway please give me your opinion!!! Go to the bottom and just type anything! Ok before I scare you away here's another chapter of my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the name Mr. Bojangles…Saturday Night Live does.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Winter eventually turned to the warm Tennessee spring every child dreamed of. The beautiful spring days quickly turned to the humid hot Tennessee summer, filled with icy lemonade and the old swim hole in the back of the McCawley farm. Rafe McCawley and Danny Walker grew in body, mind, and friendship. Now they were inseparable.

The day everyone dreaded eventually came that mid-August morning, the first day of school. The old school house had burnt down in a crop fire in the spring so they were now to attend the new modern school in the next town. But today they weren't excited of the new school, but of the bright yellow, shiny new School bus that would take them to Beaver Bottom Elementary.

The hot morning sun beat hard on Rafe's little sister Kirsten as they embarked on their 1/4-mile walk to the bus stop. After a few minutes on the walk Rafe threw Kirsten upon his back to make things easier for her.

Rafe and Danny walked along talking about planes as Kirsten played with Rafe's hair. "Rafe," she said in a slightly squeaky yet childish voice. "When we get home today can we have a tea party with Mr. Bojangles?"

Rafe smiled at Danny and responded, "well…um…I don't—"

"Pleasssssse!" She screeched in an irresistible voice. She could get Rafe to do anything she wanted because she was his baby sister.

"Ok," he giggled out as they reached the bus stop.

The first Day of second grade was filled with stories of the summer and hopes for the coming year. The day quickly ended and they were all back on their walk home.

"So Kirsten," Rafe asked as he hoisted her onto his shoulders, "what did you do today?"

"Hmmm…" she began as she looked around, "oh yeah now I remember, we learned a song," at that she began to sing at the top of her lungs that song for the rest of the walk home.

Danny began to think back to the ripe days he was five, which was last year. _Was I so childish?_ He asked himself. He snickered as they continued their long descent to the farm.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The days grew shorter as the sweet aroma of the crisp fall air arrived. And so the world continued to move through its course of seasons as the McCawley kids and Danny grew bigger and matured with a better understanding of life.

It was now 1927 and America was on the brink of a great depression, but the minds of Danny Walker and Rafe McCawley were anything but. They had become fascinated with the stories of World War I that Rafe's parents would share and enjoyed playing games of escaping the notorious Red Baron.

Now their days were spent in the old rusting crop duster that had been crippled in a storm. The paint was chipped away and the floor of the cockpit had rusted away. Rafe and Danny had spent many summer days fixing up the old damaged plane so they could play games in it.

They placed an old bicycle in the hole of the cockpit and attached it to the 2 by 4 propeller they had found in the shed. Another piece of scrap wood was placed over the control board where they drew various controls and lights with chalk. Two cards were pinned on the wheels of the bike to make a sufficient flying sound.

"They're coming from the left!" Rafe screamed as he dodged back and forth in the cockpit to make a more dramatic scene.

"I see 'em!" Danny yelled back as he and Rafe buzzed their lips together to display the roar of their imaginary engine.

"Get 'em Danny!"

"I got 'em Rafe," Danny yelled out as he mad a jerking movement on the imaginary guns accompanied by a sound of guns firing as he riveted his tongue across his teeth in a fast motion.

Danny peered over to the dashboard to see the word RUDR. He leaned over Rafe's shoulder and wiped the word off with a cloth. "Rudder is spelt with two D's he said rewriting it.

"Thanks man." Rafe responded nodding. He had a sudden out spurt as he looked to the back of the plane, "He's behind us! Behind us! See him?" Rafe said as he maneuvered the broomstick used as the control stick to get them through the air. Rafe had an imagination unlike any other boy Danny knew. He could make up the most bizarre story but still make Danny think it was real. In this case Danny could turn his head and see the Red Baron firing at their tail in mid-air instead of the old farm in plain, boring Gorman, Tennessee.

"I see him Rafe!"

"Bandits at two o'clock!" Rafe yelled.

"Power dive!" Danny said. He turned and began to fire imaginary bullets accompanied by vast explosions.

"Good shootin' Danny!" Rafe responded to Danny's massive victory.

"Good flyin' Rafe!"

"Land of the free…" Rafe said proudly.

"…home of the brave!" Danny responded as if they had taken a pledge.

The two exited the plane and walked up on the old wooden fence as they watched Rafe's father fly above them in the new crop dusting plane his father had purchased. 

His father got out and waved to them as he picked up two large milk jugs. The two boys ran to the plane and jumped in, "I should sit in front cuz I'm bigger," Danny said climbing in.

"Well I'm older and I'm teachin'," Rafe said jumping in the front. The two sat in the plane as Rafe played around with the controls.

All of a sudden the plane started and they began to move, "Oh my gosh!" Danny screamed as they accelerated forward.

"Don't worry," Rafe said reassuring him, "I seen my daddy to this tons of times."

The plane continued on the long bare stretch used as the runway bumping up and down along the way. The plane bumped into the air as they flew over a ditch before quickly hitting the ground. Rafe finally shut off the plane, painting from the excitement.

"We flew," he said softly. "We flew!" he said this time screaming, "My dad's gonna kill me!"

The two ran back to the farm yelling the chant "We flew" loudly.

A firm grasp clutched the shoulder of Danny, he quickly turned to see his father, his hair ruffled, chin covered with stubble, and alcohol fresh on his breath. 

"You no-count boy!" he screamed, his words slurred but strong. "I done told you, you spend time playin' with this stupid boy can't even read, you ain't never gonna 'mount nothin'!"

"He's not stupid Daddy!" Danny cried out as he was dragged away by the overall straps. Cole Walker stopped in mid-step and slapped Danny off his feet.

At the points Cole Walker was drunk he was almost blind to the world, unaware of his actions. But at the moment he was cracked upon his head he came to his senses. He looked up to see Rafe standing scared uneasy, the 2 by 4 propeller in hand. "Let him alone!" he shouted. Rafe held the plank up high, "I'll bust you open you dirty German!"

"Cole stood there in a daze at those words, he looked down at Danny, "I fought the Germans in the trenches," he paused his eyes trembling from the thoughts he had, "and there are some things I hope no one has to see." He turned realizing what he had done and walked towards his house.

Danny stood there amazed at what happened he looked back at Rafe, "You're my best friend," he gasped out then looked at his dad walking through the fields, "Daddy wait!" he yelled as he ran to him. He wrapped his arms around his waist as they walked home.

Danny and Rafe's relationship changed, it became more strong and powerful then they ever imagined it could be.


	5. Do you think I'm Pretty?

A/N: By popular demand…I wish, here is the 5th chapter to growing up in Tennessee

A/N: By popular demand…I wish, here is the 5th chapter to growing up in Tennessee. This chapter actually has Kirsten in it for more then 2 seconds. Also thanks sooooooo much for the feedback (but that doesn't mean your off the hook) and I look forward to what you guys think of my later chapters.

"Rafe McCawley!" Kirsten McCawley screamed up the stairs, "get your but down here!" She was now eleven and more mature from the days she was five.

Rafe trampled down the stairs still half-asleep, "what'cha want?" he grunted.

"It's time to go to school silly!" she giggled out as she organized his messed up brown hair. That's what was strange about Rafe he had changed so much the past seven years. He was now fourteen, tall and lean. His face was sculpted and handsome with his sweet eyes and loveable smile.

Rafe merely smiled as he grabbed his books and walked out the door. Kirsten followed him as they headed to Danny's house.

They both ran and laughed along the way. The great depression didn't seem to bother their young lives growing up in the farms of Tennessee. Rafe and Kirsten walked along the path as Danny joined them.

"Hey," they all said dully to each other.

Rafe led his younger followers through a short cut he had discovered. Rafe was adventurous and loved to explore always giving him full awareness the land.

Each day after that they would leave an hour early for school and sit by the creek along the short cut and talk. They would talk about life, planes, and what they wanted for the future. But one day there was a question that would hurt someone in years to come. "Danny? Do you think I'm pretty?" Was the question Kirsten asked that warm spring day.

Kirsten wasn't the prettiest girl in the world. Her hair was cut along her chin, and she was rather chubby. She was very much a tomboy and hung out with the boys in her class instead of the girls. In her book getting dressed up was a colored tee shirt and a pair of khakis.

Kirsten always wanted to hang out with Rafe and Danny but they always wanted to do things she didn't want to, play with planes. The only reason Kirsten wanted to hang out with them was because of her huge crush on Danny Walker. Every day since the fourth grade she would watch Danny from her room playing with Rafe.

The only problem for Kirsten was Danny didn't really like her. Ever since they were little Kirsten always seemed to be so annoying. Rafe was the only reason they were kind of friends because Rafe wanted to protect her.

"Of course you're pretty!" Rafe interrupted before Danny could answer.

"I wasn't talkin' to you Rafe, I was askin' Danny!" Kirsten responded to him in an annoyed tone.

"Well, um, I guess?" Danny said choking up. He knew he wasn't telling the truth but he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Danny looked at Kirsten more as a little sister not in the way she wanted him to. He was still mourning over his break up with his old girlfriend Holly.

She had had a crush on Danny for months and one day he finally asked her out. They had been going out for about a month when Danny decided that he loved her. The day he went to go tell her she had other news for him, she was going to see a 16-year-old instead. He was crushed! Here he was about to give her his heart and she went ahead and smashed it right in front of his face.

But Danny had started to move on, now it was time for another day of school. The days that followed were routine and normal. But none of them were prepared for the certain day that followed July 5, 1934. The day that would change their lives forever.

A/N: Ooo I bet you're all excited for the next chapter because of my foreshadowing well if I was mean I would make you guys wait a few days but since I'm nice I'll add it on with this chapter. I hope you're enjoying this and I'm glad I got all of these great reviews. Thanks!!! Sara


	6. Coming Home

A/N: It's me… again, well this chapter is kind of sad yet cheesy at the same time I hope you enjoy it

A/N: It's me… again, well this chapter is kind of sad yet cheesy at the same time I hope you enjoy it.

Key: _Italics:_ Danny's Letter

****

Bold: Rafe's Letter

****

"Daddy? Where are ya?" Danny Walker repeated as he walked through the house. "Daddy?"

He walked through the back yard and through the fields. As he walked back to the house he found a trail of empty beer bottles. Danny sighed as he picked the bottles up. The bottles ended at the side of the barn. That is when he found his father's boot, lying on end around the corner. "Dad?" he yelled his voice going between high and low as most growing teenage boys do.

"Oh my God!" he cried as he rounded the corner. Thee with a pile of empty liquor lye him, Cole Walker dead. His eyes were open and rolled up to the back. His mouth wide open with tongue hanging out the corner.

"Oh my God!" Danny repeated as he ran to his father's side trying to wake him. "Daddy please wake up, Daddy!" He slapped his father's face around a bit trying to wake him but the failure brought more tears to his eyes. "Daddy you can't die, not here, not now, I didn't get to say good bye! Daddy please wake up! Please… just wake up!"

Danny sat there with his arms wrapped around his father crying into his chest.

He was an orphan now; it seemed all of his links to the Walkers were gone. But now that he was alone whose family could he call his own?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the year following Danny's father's death Danny traveled back to Arkansas where he lived with his aunt. There they had the funeral, sold the house in Tennessee and tried to figure out Danny's living situations. Once every week Danny would write a letter to Rafe and Kirsten would help Rafe write to Danny.

_Dear Rafe,_

It has been so strange without seeing you guy's everyday. My aunt says that I may live with her till I turn 18, but I suggested that I could live with you if that wasn't any trouble. I told her that you guy's been more my family then her and she slapped me, but I don't care. She also said that I could if you said it was all right.

Danny

**Dear Danny,**

Momma says she would love you to stay with us and so did Pa. I miss ya too.

Rafe

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sweet spring of '34 approached as the McCawley's gathered up the house for the arrival of their newest family member.

An extra bed, dresser, and nightstand were placed in Rafe's room. An extra chair fashioned for the table; everything was to be ready for a new person to move in.

The day Danny moved in finally came as all four McCawley's waited in front of the house for his arrival. The car pulled up and Danny came out and grabbed his things. He first gave Rafe a hug then Mrs. McCawley, then Mr. McCawley. Finally he approached Kirsten. "Danny we missed you so much!" she said as she swung her arms around him.

"Yeah I missed you too," Danny said in shock, Kirsten was different…very different.

A/N: I had to keep you a little suspended. Ok no more today a thunderstorm is probably about to blow my computer up. Bye!!!


	7. A New View

A/N: Ok I know some of this vocabulary wouldn't be used in the '30's so I'm telling you now that I don't care if they wouldn't have said it, it just fits

A/N: Ok I know some of this vocabulary wouldn't be used in the '30's so I'm telling you now that I don't care if they wouldn't have said it, it just fits. Bye!

Rafe quickly helped Danny unpack into his new room. Danny didn't have much. Two drawers of clothes, his model plane, and lots of pictures. He placed one picture on his nightstand and that was of his mother and father. Danny stood there for a minute, just looking at the picture as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Ya wanna go to the swim hole?" Rafe asked, his voice deeper then he had remembered. Rafe was now 17 and through what his parents galled "the main growing stage."

"Why not," Danny said.

The two ran down the stairs and out the back door. The warm summer day made it perfect for a swim. The humid air was filled with the smell of dried up plants and pollen, the heat of the sun had already taken its toll on the two young teenagers as they ran to the edge of the swim hole. But before Rafe could jump into the water Danny stopped him.

"Hold on a second," Danny said as he looked across the water to see Kirsten. "When did Kirsten become so—"

"Skinny?" Rafe cut in before Danny could finish.

"Yeah, Yeah, and when did she grow up?"

"Well she stopped eating so much and she ran a lot, and well ya know," He said motioning in the chest area. He was too embarrassed to say that about his little sister.

"Yeah, but she looks so different, ya know grown up I mean…"

"Dude," Rafe entered annoyed.

"…It's almost like she's a different person like she's…"

"Dude," Rafe said a little louder.

"…Taken a new body, I would even say that she would be—"

"Dude, that's my sister you're talkin' about!"

"Sorry," Danny said shaking it off.

"Well one thing you got right is she's a lot more grown up cuz she's been hanging with me instead of those immature 14-year-olds."

"Sure Rafe." Danny replied laughing.

The day Danny moved back he realized that things had changed. Kirsten wasn't the immature kid that she was when he had left. Nor was she his fat little neighbor. Now she was beautiful, hair grown out past her shoulders her eyes pure and blue. She had gotten taller, a bit shorter then Rafe and her personality was now sweet and more girl like.

Rafe and Danny swam across the water and pulled her in. She screamed as she hit the water and then hit them in revenge. But she was no match for the boys; they just pounced her dunking her a few times.

After that day Kirsten had been accepted into Rafe and Danny's strong bond, but deep down she knew there was no way she could reach the level that Rafe and Danny were on. She would only have the security of two older brothers.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The hot miserable summer quickly turned into the cool fall harvest season with corn, pumpkin pie, and fall leaves. A harsh winter followed leaving damages to the barn. In the joyous spring that followed the barn was prepared. The world moved on creating new memories for everyone each day but none of these memories would be like the one Kirsten experienced that cold winter day when she was 15.


	8. The Night

A knock echoed through Kirsten McCawley's room that night. Kirsten rolled over and wiped her eyes. _Who could this be? _She asked herself as she walked over to the door. She opened it; the dim light entering burnt her eyes. She then made out the dim features.

Eyes dark and mysterious, hair long stringy brown hovering over his eyes. His cheekbones were sculpted. He was tall, he was Danny.

"Danny what are you doing here?" She whispered.

"Can I come in?" he responded not making much sense. He held up a pillow and blanket.

"Come on in," she said motioning inside. Danny set up his pillow and blanket as Kirsten sat on her bed. "What's going on?" she asked in a louder tone.

"Well, um," Danny was nervous and embarrassed, "Rafe's girlfriend snuck in and I didn't feel very comfortable. Can I sleep here?"

_Rafe has a girlfriend?_ Kirsten thought as she looked back at Danny. "Well I guess you can stay tonight," She sighed as she shut off the light and went to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kirsten woke up early that morning as she crept across her room and ran over to Rafe's. She figured she would catch him and make him embarrassed or something. As she peered into the door she saw nothing but Rafe. She opened the door and jumped into the bed.

"So Rafe, ya had fun last night?" She said laughing.

"What?" He said as he rubbed his eyes.

"With your girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend!" Rafe said looking at her like she was crazy.

"Danny told me that your girlfriend snuck in last night."

"Danny's full of —"  
"So you don't have a girlfriend?" Kirsten broke in; she hated when her brother cursed.

"No I don't!" He mumbled, "now can I go back to sleep?"

"No," Kirsten said as she dragged him out of bed, "I'm gonna teach ya how to cook."

"But I don't wanna know how to cook!" He said trying to make his way back to the bed.

"If you're gonna go anywhere you're gonna need to know how to cook!"

"Can't you just come with me."

"No!"

The two stood by the stove as Kirsten showed Rafe how to do things while Rafe pretended to pay attention. "So Rafe where are you going when we get out of here?" She asked as she cracked open an egg.

"To join the army, I'm gonna be a pilot." He said proudly.

"Well maybe I should be a nurse." She responded smiling.

"Why?"

"When Rafe McCawley is in a plane some people are bound to get hurt and they're gonna need lot's of help." She laughed as Rafe gave her a sarcastic smile.

The two had one of the few brother sister moments they had had in the last couple of years. And they knew that things were changing quietly but they were still changing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kirsten headed out to the barn where she knew Danny would be. She looked mad and Danny knew she would be. Danny was sitting by the wall near the plane in the barn as Kirsten approached him and sat down.

"Danny why did you lie to me last night?" she asked in an angered voice.

Danny looked around a bit then answered, "Well…um…uh," he then leaned over to her and gave her a short sweet peck on the lips. "I kinda like ya." He said as he got up and left the barn.

"I kinda like you too, Danny Walker!" Kirsten yelled out as she smiled at what had just happened. She had the feeling that she just got her first boyfriend.

A/N: I know first boyfriend at 15 is kinda pathetic but hey remember she was fat most her life so it kind of makes sense. I'm so glad you're enjoying my story and I'm writing as fast as I can so more chapters coming soon! ~ Sara


	9. Chicken

A/N: I looked back on the other stories and I told myself "Damnit Sara don't copy what everyone else is doing

A/N: I looked back on the other stories and I told myself "Damnit Sara don't copy what everyone else is doing." So I decided to devote this whole chapter entirely to Danny and Rafe cuz I don't want to stray away from my main topic. But don't worry there is still going to be a story live with Kirsten but that won't happen till I get more reviews! Please more reviews! It gives me the will to write on.

Disclaimer: The lines in the cockpit is taken from the movie Pearl Harbor, I just put it there because I thought it was funny even though it's from a different scene. And also this story kind of sort of happened just read the book Pearl Harbor by Randall Wallace and you'll see.

Rafe McCawley tightened the bolt on the engine as a spatter of oil smeared all over his face. He and Danny had started to build a plane for the crop dusting business. They had decided instead of taking turns on the red crop duster they'd expand their business with two planes instead of one.

Danny Walker laughed at him as Rafe wiped his face clean. "Where you been?" He asked pointing his wrench at him.

"No where," Danny said smiling.

"You kissed her didn't you," Rafe said standing up. He had some strange knowledge of Danny's every expression.

"Maybe."

"You little bastard. You kissed her and you liked it." Rafe said circling Danny.

"Ok so I did," Danny admitted.

"Aw, how cute, Danny's going out with my little sister," Rafe teased.

"I'm not sure about that."

"Well the next time you plan to flirt with my sister leave me out of it," he said seriously.

"Yeah, yes, right," Danny said choking up.

"Now help me build this God damn plane," Rafe said chuckling.

Danny sighed in relief as he assisted Rafe in the construction of the brand new plane. They had scraped the old rusted plane for parts but built the rest from scratch. After many long weeks of building it the plane was finally complete.

They painted it red to match its counterpart but on the side in white paint they wrote:

****

McCawley and Walker

Crop-dusting

Along with various information.

The first flight was beautiful. They took off with little difficulty as they soared through the sky. Rafe was the first to pilot it as he tested the plane to its most outer limits.

The plane spun around in barrel rolls, inside loops and low runs across the fields. 

Danny's turn was subtler with no tricks, just fast; Danny loved speed and enjoyed the feeling of the wind in his hair.

The next day the two went up in each crop-duster as they soared about in the sky. Rafe's father was so proud of their new plane he had bought them headsets.

"Hey Danny," Rafe said excited, "you ever heard of chicken?"

"What the hell?" Danny replied into his headset.

"You know chicken, when you fly for each other and turn at the last minute."

"Oh yeah, I know what you're sayin'."

"Ok which way ya wanna go?"

"Um, up." Danny replied.

"You can't go up!" Rafe responded as if talking to an idiot, "Right or left?"

"Um, left."

"So we're going left, right?"

"You mean as right as we're going right or right as we're going left?"

The two planes came hurtling towards each other as the gap between them tightened.

"Now you got me all messed up!" Rafe said shaking his head.

"Go right, Righty Tidy!" Danny screamed as the two planes turned bellies towards each other in the last second.

"Oh my God!" Rafe screamed.

"Jesus!" Danny said gasping for air.

The two planes swiftly landed as the two celebrated on their newest triumph.

A/N: Hey did anyone know Ben Affleck and Josh Hartnett or supposed to be on Jay Leno? I do but I don't know when if you do leave it in your review so then I'll no and everyone who reads the review will too. Thanks!!! Bye!


	10. The Stars

A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews and complements

A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews and complements. Any way this chapter is kinda short…enjoy.

Danny sat on the front porch glaring at the stars. He believed that each time a person died they would get a star to watch their family members at night on. He was convinced of two stars, he knew they were his parents. Those two stars always seemed to stick out to him, always so bright in the sky. Kirsten walked out the door and sat down next to him.

"So," she said looking up in the sky.

"So," he responded.

"What's going on with up now?" she sighed looking at him.

"I don't know," he said chuckling a little.

"Well we can't pretend that nothing happened."

"I know," he sighed/

"Well if you like me and well I like you does that mean—"  
"We're dating?"

"Yeah."

"I guess…if you want," he said making eye contact with her for the first time.

"Well I do if you do."

"Well I do."

They both just sat there smiling at each other. "So what do we do now?" He asked leaning towards her.

"I don't know," she said as she met his lips. They just kissed for a minute but Danny stood up and walked to the door.

"I got to go," he said as he ran up the stairs.

Danny ran into the room as Rafe sat on his bed looking at a magazine. "What's wrong with you?" Rafe asked looking over the magazine.

"Nothing," he said panting.

"Don't lie to me Danny, I know you better then you know yourself." Rafe said with a cocky grin.

"I think I'm falling for your sister, but I don't want to, I don't want to hurt her."

"Tell me something I didn't already know."

"Ha ha."

Rafe seemed a little to okay with the whole ordeal confusing Danny. Danny just shook his head and jumped into his bed. He would deal with his feelings later. Right now he had to figure out what was wrong with Rafe. Rafe was more important then any girl and he would never want to break their strong bond.

A/N: I write way too many of these but you'd miss them if they were gone. They'll probably be a lot more soon as long as I get reviews, so review, review, review, and I will write, write, write!


	11. Free Your Mind

A/N: I finally found out exactly when Josh Hartnett is on Jay Leno

A/N: I finally found out exactly when Josh Hartnett is on Jay Leno. They lied to me on Monday saying he was on Tuesday but I did a little investigating and found out it is this Friday! Ok well anyway, sorry it took so long for this chapter but I am real close to a rut. I have ideas but I'm not sure if you'd like them…anyway, leave ideas so I can decide if you'd like mine. So here's Chapter 11. Oh yeah and I raised the rating because now that they're getting older their vocabulary goes up a rating.

The clear night sky opened into a beautiful new day. The fields were covered in the warm blanket of sun as the new buds on the trees began to blossom.

Danny Walker stretched his arms and rubbed his sleepy eyes as he looked over at Rafe's bed. He was gone! This surprised Danny since Rafe didn't usually get up till early afternoon.

The kitchen was filled with the sweet aroma of frying bacon and pancakes. Danny trampled down the stairs as he took a moment to appreciate the smell. He walked into the kitchen surprised at what he saw.

It was Rafe standing in front of the stove…cooking!? (Imagine a large band playing dun…dun…dun!)

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Danny said in shock.

"Oh, shit you scared me!" Rafe said setting down the spatula.

"Is there something going on or somethin'?" Danny questioned, "I mean are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he said setting the food on the table.

"I know you McCawley and when there's somethin' wrong you do strange things, so spill it."

"Um, sure I'll 'spill it'!" Rafe answered sarcastically. "Well, seriously though I guess I'm kind of jealous."

"Why?" Danny asked puzzled. Rafe wasn't the type to admit of being jealous.

"Well you have someone, you're falling in love."

"But you've gotten tons of girls."

"Yeah, but none of them were as special as Kirsten is."

Danny smiled nodding a bit. "Well I'm just scared I guess."

"Why?"

"What if the only reason I'm giving Kirsten a chance is because she's pretty now?"

"Nah, her being pretty just opened your eyes to her."

Danny placed his hands on his forehead as he leaned against the table. He looked up at Rafe and then picked up a pancake with his fork holding it up to him. "What's up with this?" he asked laughing a bit.

Rafe smiled as his cheeks turned a bright crimson. "I'm just tryin' somthin' new," he sighed as he too began to laugh.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Danny walked out to see the sunrise; there in the glory of the light lay the crop duster, so beautiful in the new enchanted light. He walked over and jumped into the plane as he slowly began the engine.

The engine rattled into a large roar, "shit," Danny responded to the loud noise. The plane accelerated forward, as it's wheels finally made its last contact with the land.

For Danny flying was a time he could free his mind and think about life, to escape from the world.

This morning in particular was a day Danny though of his relationship_. Am I rushing into things?_ He asked himself, _I mean I didn't giver her the time of day till I came back._

He slowly brought the plane to the ground and walked back to the house, the chill of the morning air over whelming his bones. He then found sudden warmth as he saw Kirsten on the porch.

"Hey," he said dryly as he stood on the porch next to her.

"Hey," she responded.

"Um, well, about you and me," he replied looking everywhere but at her, "I…"

A/N: Ooo that's it for chapter 11, ok well give me your ideas so I can incorporate them into the story like thanks to Huntress Minerva for opening my eyes, it seemed that Danny only liked Kirsten because she was pretty so I wrote this chapter…see!!! I do listen to you guys. Thanx so much for your reviews more stuff later… bye!


	12. With Arms Wide Open

A/N: I know what you're thinking, "Ah

A/N: I know what you're thinking, "Ah! No! Not more!" But I figured there has got to be someone out there reading this story and actually enjoying it. Anyway I'm only still writing because my sister loves this story she's Katherine who keeps on giving me weird reviews (Just read the "and then he kissed her review" its freaky). Ok well hope you some what enjoy this story, I'm giving it a twist that no other sister story has had enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Billy, Randall Wallace owns him too (Damnit I really have to get my own characters) and the title to the last chapter is from some song I can't remember who sang it. And this title belongs to Creed.

Danny ran his fingers along the rough wood rail as he stared down at Kirsten's feet. He then looked at her for the first time; she wasn't the tomboy she used to be. Now she was a woman!

"Well, I-I-I think we should just be friends," he fought out.

"Why?" She asked tears welling up in her eyes. "Was it Rafe? Did he tell you to do this?"

"No, its just, well, I think we were rushing into things. Can we just be friends now and see where it takes us?" He looked away from her again staring at the ground to avoid seeing her.

Kirsten too looked away so he couldn't see her pain. He made no sense to her, "yeah maybe that's a good idea!" she said as she ran back inside.

"Jesus!" Danny said as he wiped the hair from his face looking back at the plane. He then looked at the house and walked back inside.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The life Kirsten McCawley had imagined was no more. Her and Danny walking along the cornfields hand in hand as they looked up at the bright blanket of Tennessee stars. To just lay there holding each other while talking about their future. But this dream world she wished to live in had ceased.

For the few weeks after that Danny was given the silent treatment from her but as he became friendlier towards her she accepted him with arms wide open. Yet it seemed to her that the relationship she wanted in this day and age wasn't coming from Danny, but from the mysterious man in the grocery store.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mrs. McCawley was in bed sick with the flu while Mr. McCawley was out on a tour speaking the words of God with the rest of his congregation. 

Of course while Mrs. McCawley was sick the clockwork of the household had virtually stopped. Rafe of course ate all the food and then complained that he was very hungry 2 hours later. "Go to the market!" Kirsten replied to his whining but Rafe lazy as a cat gave her the quivering lower lip forcing her to go for him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The new style of grocery stores had changed so much from the way they were when she was a little girl. Kirsten found herself lost the minute she left the vegetable section.

She looked up along at the signs telling her what to buy. As she turned down the chip isle a cart came flying at her.

"Oh my God!" she screamed as she pushed the cart away. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I am so sorry," a blonde man with blue eyes said. He was a Texan, she could tell by his heavy accent. His face was very boyish but she could tell he was older then she. "But now that it brought me to meeting you I'm not as sorry." Kirsten smiled. "I'm Billy," he said extending her his hand.

"I'm Kirsten," she said shyly looking up at him.

"So, are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure I'm fine."

"So why is a beautiful girl like you doing in a crummy place like this?"

"To run into nice guys like you." She replied her smile growing.

Billy was 17 and a hopeful pilot. He was trying new things in his life and was on his way to New York. Yet when he met Kirsten he settled down a bit.

A relationship between the two blossomed and Kirsten fell in love, or so she thought. But for the first time somebody would chose flying over her and it wouldn't be the last.

A/N: Wow this chapter was very cheesy. Ok more soon bye!


	13. The Fight (couldn't think of title)

A/N: Woooo

A/N: Woooo! I just watched Here on Earth, Shakespeare In Love, and Armageddon. Which gets me thinking wow…Here on Earth sucked (Thanks to Chris Klein and LeeLee Sobieski (Or whatever) and Josh Hartnett (the hottest actor in the world) was the only good thing that happened in It.), Ben was hilarious in Shakespeare In Love, and Ben was hot in Armageddon. Well I'm sorry to say that I'm going back to the regular sister fics because it's too damn hard! But just wait till later cuz sparks are gonna fly!

Disclaimer: Yeah!! I own people! I own Marla (Rafe's girlfriend), Petie (Marla's ex) and his gang.

Kirsten never brought Billy to her house so he never met her family, as there relationship continued in letters after his 18th birthday their relationship grew farther and farther. Rafe found whom he called "the girl of his dreams," and Danny still confused in life was living his life a free man.

The relationship between Rafe and Danny though was as strong as ever. They would do anything for each other, fight one's fight or protect one's pride. This was the case that one night in the diner as Rafe and Danny were eating one night.

"Who are they?" Rafe asked nodding his head in the direction of the group.

"I dunno?" Danny shrugged. The group was a bunch of husky muscular men, who looked dangerous. One man, the largest walked towards Rafe as Rafe quickly looked back down at his food.

"You been datin' Marla?" The man, Petie said strongly.

"Uh? Yes sir," Rafe said shyly as he sunk into the booth.

"Then we got a few things to settle," Petie said as he punched Rafe in the jaw.

"Is that necessary?" Rafe said softly.

"You bet your ass it is," Petie said punching him again.

Danny the talented fighter he was kicked Petie in the balls from under the table. As Petie doubled over in pain Rafe elbowed him in the back of the neck causing him to collapse. The rest of the gang came over as they hit Danny over the head with a beer bottle. Danny shook it off seeing Rafe getting out of the booth. Rafe grabbed Danny's arm as they threw money at the cash register for the meal and ran out the door.

"What was that all about?" Danny asked rubbing some blood from his forehead.

"I don't know but I'm takin' you home!" Rafe said as they sped away in Rafe's car.

As they reached the house it was dark and the faint sound of crickets rung the night sky. Rafe slowed the car to a stop. "Now get out," he said nodding towards the door.

"What? What 'bout you?" Danny asked as he opened the door slightly.

"I got ta go talk to Marla. Now get out!" he laughed a bit as Danny exited the car.

Danny walked in side and to the bathroom passing Kirsten's room. "What happened to you?" Kirsten asked looking at the gauge in his head.

"Oh, nothin' just got in a fight, that's all." 

"Let me get you cleaned up before my ma and pa see ya like this." Kirsten walked him to the bathroom and shut the door.

"So where's Rafe?" She asked as she cleaned his wound.

"He went to go talk to Marla or somthin'. Ow." Danny's face cringed.

"What?"

"That stung like a bitch!"

Kirsten smiled as she applied alcohol to clean the wound. She placed some gauze to absorb blood and then placed some medical tape on that. "There," she said flattening it onto his head.

"And how are your parents not supposed to notice?" Danny said looking into the mirror.

"Right," she said looking at the white tape. "I know sit down."

Kirsten brushed Danny's hair around his forehead to the corner with the wound. "That's better," she said looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, much better." Danny shook his head, "wait whatever happened to Willy, I mean Billy."

"He left for the army, we're just friends now." 

"Oh, so it's ok if I do this," he said pulling her towards him and kissing her.

She pushed him away, "No!" she shrieked.

A/N: This is where you the reader get to decide should she say:

"But this is," and then kiss him

-or-

"Danny I don't want us to be like this," and then leave.

Please review your response asap. Thanx for readin. ~ Sara


	14. True Love

A/N: Wow I love writing these, well anyway thank you for all of your reviews

A/N: Wow I love writing these, well anyway thank you for all of your reviews! I didn't expect to get this many so soon. So by your request chapter 14, enjoy! P.S. Short chapter.

"What?" Danny said, "Why? I thought you wanted me to."

Kirsten looked around contemplating the situation. She wanted Danny, a lot, but was this right? _To hell with what's right or wrong_, Kirsten told herself, _go with your feelings._ "You didn't let me finish!" she said smiling, "But this is." She pulled him towards her and kissed him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rafe walked into the room late that night. He was hunched over mumbling as he turned on the bright light waking Danny. "What happened?" Danny asked rubbing his eyes.

"We broke up," Rafe responded.

"Why?"

"Cuz, he's still her boyfriend."

"Oh my God, really?"

"Yep, so what's going on with you and Kirsten?"

"Damnit Rafe! How do you know these things?"

Rafe shrugged, "So let's review your guys relationship, hate her, like her, leave her, love her."

"How do you know that I love her, I haven't even told her!"

Rafe shrugged again, "I dunno. All I know is your confusing all of us." Rafe dove into bed and shut off the light going to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Danny walked over to the swim hole where Kirsten was waiting. "I have to tell you something," Danny said sitting next to her.

"You aren't going to dump me again, are ya?" She smiled.

"No, I just wanted to say, well, I love you."

"I love you too Danny Walker," she said as she kissed him.

This time for them felt right, it wasn't about being pretty, or thin, it was about love for the first time they ever imagined they had found true love.

A/N: The end for now, I'll write more soon.


	15. Don't Miss Me

A/N: While writing this I'm watching TRL and I just found out AJ is an alcoholic

A/N: While writing this I'm watching TRL and I just found out AJ is an alcoholic! I thought they broke up! I guess were not all that lucky. Oh well sorry for all you BSB fans and I'm not going to be an ass and go haha, cuz alcoholism is really serious I have a bunch of family members who are alcoholics and it's sad. Well enough with this here's another chapter.

Kirsten McCawley and Danny Walker lay under the stars in between the tall, full corn plants. The warm summer sky was filled with a glorious show of lightening bugs circling around their heads. The sweet aromas of flowers were faint from where they were. But in their minds the gap in the wilting buggy field of corn was the romantic place in the world.

"Danny?" Kirsten asked still looking up at the sky.

"What?" he responded.

"What is to happen to us when you leave for the army?"

"I don't know, maybe you'll visit every so often. And we can write to each other, every thing will be the same. Except we won't be together everyday."  
"Danny, the closest training camp is Mitchell Field!" Kirsten sighed, "that's like 600 miles away!"

Danny sat up and looked at her, "I know," he said excitedly, "Come with me!"

"I don't know how to fly! And besides girls aren't allowed in the army!" She sat up looking at him.

"No silly! You can be a nurse! They're stationed near Albany and that ain't that far."

"But I don't think I'm very good at cleaning people up and stuff."

"Aw, come on you can do it! It's easy. Besides," he said rubbing noses with her, "it will keep us together."

She smiled ruffling his hair in her fingers, "Okay," she said.

"So what now?" he asked rolling on top of her.

"Well I have to turn 18," she said rolling him off of her and standing up.

Danny sighed as he got up and followed, "wait for me!" He shrieked chasing her to the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The day Rafe and Danny got their acceptance letters into the army was the day after Kirsten's 18th birthday. The day they would leave would be a month before Kirsten would. Rafe and Danny wanted to be officers and the easiest was for them was the officers candidate school. They were always the types to boss people around rather than being bossed.

The cool fall air was crisp in Mid-November and it wasn't cool enough to keep the two young men home.

Kirsten held Rafe in a tight hug, "now you be careful!" She told him as the tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

"I will, I will," he responded with a giggle.

"Do what they say."

"All right, for you."

"And before you fall in love again do a background check, we don't want another Marla incident."

Rafe lightly giggled again, "maybe you should set me up, you know since I've got such bad taste an all."

"I'll miss you!"

"Yeah me too, but I'll see you in a month, right?"

"Yep, a month," she said hugging him tighter.

Rafe ruffled her hair a bit, "Bye," he said as he got into the cab.

Danny walked up to her as he hugged her. "I'm gonna miss you so much!" Kirsten said, her tears falling more rapidly.

"Don't miss me," he said pulling her hair behind her ears.

"Why?" She asked her face confused.

"You're acting like we're saying good bye, like we'll never see each other again, but we will! Kirsten I wanna spend the rest of my life with you! I love you so much," he sighed, "I'll see you later."

"I love you too, so yeah later."

He then kissed her softly and shortly, "Now that wasn't a good bye kiss, it was a see ya later kiss."

"I didn't know see ya later kisses still made your knees weak," Kirsten said softly.

And with that the two most important people in her life had left her, sure she would see them again. But those 31 days would be the longest loneliest days in her life.

A/N: I'm almost done with what chapter am I on now? Oh yeah 16 so check for it soon. Keep reading and reviewing I love them even the weird ones. You'll have to explain 's' Imhotep Ardeth Bey. Thanks everyone! Bye!


	16. The Ghalloping Ghost

Disclaimer: I don't own Billy, Anthony, or Red Winkle

Disclaimer: I don't own Billy, Anthony, or Red Winkle. But I do own Billy and Anthony's last names because they didn't tell us it or did they? I don't know if they did I can't remember so let's pretend they didn't so it will be ok. Also I don't know about the army and I tried really I did but I just made up like everything so let's once again pretend that's what they did and what happened.

Rafe and Danny were both disappointed at their low ranking as first lieutenant, with little authority. Many forms were filled out and later dog tags, uniforms, and barracks were assigned. Rafe and Danny were assigned to a barracks with fellow first lieutenants that had been in listed for the past year.

Rafe paused as he grasped the doorknob. He took a deep breath and started to turn the knob. He was nervous, he would be living with these people for who knows how long and wanted to make a good impression. The door slowly creaked open to show a rather simple, large room.

There were five beds, dressers, a desk and a bathroom. There were many windows with a good view of the airfield. Three other men sat around doing nothing important.

"Lookey here," a tall Italian man said in a Brooklyn accent, "it's our new roomies!" His hair was almost black and his eyes brown, he had a sort of smug look to him.

Rafe and Danny smiled shyly giving a small wave. "That's us," Rafe said nodding. "Rafe McCawley," Rafe said extending his had.

"Anthony Fuderusko," he replied.

"Danny Walker," Danny said shaking his hand.

"I'm Re-Red Wi-Winkle, but my fr-fr-friends call me R-Red Str-Str-Strange."

"Oh like the football player Red Grange? The 'Galloping Ghost'?" Danny asked.

"Yep."

"I'm Billy Wilson," Billy said shaking their hands. "Are you Kirsten McCawley's brother?"

"Uh, yeah," Rafe said obviously, "Wait, are you Billy, Billy? Kirsten's ex-Billy?"

"Well I guess."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The first time Rafe got into a cockpit of a P-40 he felt at home. It wasn't an old crop duster; it was a brand new military aircraft, P-40! The take off was magnificent and it glided swiftly through the air. Rafe clutched the throttle accelerating quickly through the air.

When Rafe McCawley was in the cockpit on the controls he didn't follow the manuals or gauges he used his gut instincts, as he would be swept away in his own world and the sky was his.

Rafe didn't have fancy meaningful words to describe flying like Danny did. Rafe was not a poet and he knew that he would never be one, his way to describe flying was different from everyone else's views, to him flying was a religion.

Rafe closed his eyes taking a deep breath as his hands clutched the stick. The fuselage of his plane was standing perfectly straight as it fell back, the belly out and the canopy in as he fell into an inside loop. Screams from Captain Connor roared through his headset. "Get down here McCawley!" Connor screamed as Rafe brought the P-40 to the ground. "Go do Doolittle's now!"

"Yes sir," Rafe nodded shyly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The office of Major Jimmy Doolittle was a place no one wanted to go. For the men who went into Major Doolittle's office didn't always come back with their wings.

Doolittle circled around the young man standing straight, motionless. Doolittle fed off of fear and this young lieutenant had non. "McCawley," he said sternly and loudly, "I have a feeling this isn't going to be the last time I see you!" he sighed, "well what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry sir?" Rafe said questionably.

"That's bullshit McCawley!" Doolittle screamed causing Rafe to jump back, "now tell me the truth!"

"I'm not sorry sir," Rafe said more confidently. "I guess I did it because Major, you're my roll model sir. And I asked myself sir, 'Rafe, what would Major Doolittle do?' so sir, I did it."

"I like you McCawley," Doolittle said giggling.

"Thank you sir," Rafe nodded.

"But that doesn't mean you're not grounded for two weeks!"

"Of course sir."

Rafe paid many more visits to Doolittle creating a special bond that would leave him free to do what he wanted but not without a punishment. In fact Rafe would have a different way to suck up to Doolittle each time he was sent to him to get a lighter sentence.

A/N: I know that last paragraph was awful! More soon bye!!!


	17. The Hospital

A/N: My Goddamn modem died

A/N: My Goddamn modem died! Argh, so who the hell knows how long it was when I wrote this. Anyway my sister and I are still on our Ben Affleck/Josh Hartnett film festival. This week was Forces of Nature, School Ties, and The Virgin Suicides. Through these movies I have discovered:

    1. Guys were not made to get hair extensions.
    2. Don't get a haircut in the middle of filming a movie.
    3. Hanging on pipes with your friends causes monkey behavior.
    4. It's very confusing when the character has the same name as the actor:

      1. Chris O'Donnell- Chris Reese
      2. Ben Affleck- Ben Holmes

    1. Kirsten Dunst was jailbait during the movie.
    2. Ben Affleck didn't like wearing clothes in school ties.
    3. Did somebody punch Matt Damon right above the nose?
    4. Ben Affleck movies have to have:

      1. Singing
      2. The word "Jesus."
      3. A fight scene.

    1. What's up with big hair?
    2. Josh Hartnett and Ben Affleck are the hottest actors.

Okay enough with these movies, by the way they're really good! You may have never heard of School Ties but you have got to see it! So let's get back to my story that right now is pretty much going no where, eventually they'll go to Pearl Harbor and hopefully that will be soon, but we still have two years. Thanks to all the people who are still reading this long ass story and hope you like it.

Various chatter and chuckles were shared amongst the passengers of the train bound to Albany. Kirsten McCawley sat in the back corner of the car next to a window. She stayed alert as they passed each tree, sign, or building to ensure not being abandoned in the middle of nowhere.

She wasn't excited about seeing the world or meeting new people, she wanted to be back on the farm in Tennessee, catching the fireflies with Rafe and Danny when it got dark. She missed them; it had been a month now and she was sure she wouldn't see them for a few weeks.

The train made an abrupt stop as; "Welcome to Albany" were spoken over the speakers. Kirsten picked up her bags and briskly walked to the doors before they closed again. "Welcome to the real world," she told herself as she followed the directions on the sheet to the base.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The smooth white walls were cool on the Northeast hospital where Kirsten would be trained. She took a deep breath as she entered the enormous building. The inside was filled with more white walls, white ceilings, and white floors. The cool temperature of the room made her shiver. Kirsten was not used to the cool temperatures of New York but of the warm humid ones of the south.

A group of young women sat in the hall where a line of gray chairs was placed. Kirsten approached them and looked at the new name tag pins telling her where to sit. She sat next to a shy looking woman with curly brown hair and large glasses. All the girls seemed to be very faired skin; but Kirsten was the only one that was tanned from always being in the hot sun.

The woman turned to look at her. "Hello," she said softly as Kirsten looked at her. "I'm Sandra."

"Oh, hi," Kirsten replied, "I'm Kirsten."

"So why do you want to be a nurse?"

"Well for two reasons I guess—" she began.

"To meet guys?" Sandra broke in.

"No, to be closer to my brother and boyfriend, and to help save peoples lives."

"Oh, most of us are just here to meet guys." Sandra giggled a bit.

A tall man entered the room wearing a long white doctor's coat. "Hello ladies," he began. "For the next two weeks you will work together, live together, and learn together. You have already been assigned into groups, which are posted along the dorm hall. So you all may go there, in an orderly fashion, and unpack your things."

Kirsten picked up her things and walked slowly behind the screaming mob of girls trying to get to their rooms first. Kirsten's room was at the end of the hall and the biggest housing six instead of four. She looked at the list that said:

Evelyn Stewart

Kirsten McCawley

Betty Arnold

Sandra Charlotte

Barbara Stanford

Martha Jones

_This must be me_ she thought as she opened the door. The other five were already there chatting among themselves and exploring the room. There was a small kitchen next to a little living room with two couches and a table. There were also two bedrooms with three beds in each.

A woman came out of the first bedroom; "Hello!" she said excitedly as she walked over to her. "I'm Evelyn Stewart, you must be Kirsten."

Kirsten smiled as she nodded. "That's me."

"Hi I'm Barbara," an older woman with curly blonde hair said from behind the couch.

"I'm Betty," a young girl said, she was fairly small and also had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Martha," a larger woman with brown hair said.

"Oh hi Kirsten!" Martha said as she entered the room from the other bedroom.

"Hi Sandra." Kirsten replied.

"Come with me," Evelyn began as she wiped her long curly dark hair from her fair white skin. "You're in this room with Betty and I."

Kirsten nodded as she followed Evelyn into the room. The room was small; it had three beds, three dressers, and three nightstands. Kirsten sat on her bed and took out a picture of Rafe and a picture of Danny. Evelyn walked over and looked at the pictures.

"Ooo, who is this?" She asked looking at the picture of Rafe.

"That's my brother, Rafe McCawley," she replied.

"Wow he's very good looking," Evelyn replied. "Who is this?" She asked this time at the picture of Danny.

"Oh, that's my boyfriend, Danny Walker."

"Wow, I wish I lived where you did, the place is crawling with good looking men!"

"I guess," she shrugged as she placed her clothing in the drawers.

She sighed as she looked back at her pictures. "I miss you guys so much!" she said softly as she lay back in her bed wondering when she would see them again.

A/N: Ok I made this chapter a little longer because of the whole top 10 thing. Anyway more chapters soon. Thanks to all of the reviewers, one day I'll write all of you down or something. Well buh bye!


	18. Chesty Smith

A/N: Okay this whole Ben Affleck/Josh Hartnett film festival is giving me so many ideas

A/N: Okay this whole Ben Affleck/Josh Hartnett film festival is giving me so many ideas. So I started like using all this shtuff that was from like all the other movies. So anyway, I don't know enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chesty Smith, he is Ben Affleck in School Ties and the whole bubble analogy you may recognize that from Forces of Nature. Oh well someday I'll become original but who the hell knows when that day will come.

Danny Walker stood in the dark small shower room as he slicked his long dark hair back. He smelt of cologne mixing with the sweet musky stench of his after-shave. He was content on looking his best that day hoping the train to the city wouldn't mess up his perfect image. The chatter of the men entering overthrew the silence of the room. Their faces were covered with dirt, shirts stained from sprits of oil.

Chesty Smith, the new fellow in the squadron stood next to Danny as he washed his face. Chesty was almost a spitting image of Rafe but was only nineteen. He looked very young compared to the other men. Danny was the closest to Chesty being twenty and the two got along very well.

"So what are you gettin' ready for?" Chesty asked running his fingers through his short dark brown hair.

"A date," Danny responded smiling.

"So who will you be torturing tonight?" Chesty chuckled.

"Rafe' little sister."

"Woah! Does he know?"

"Yeah."

Billy came up from behind Danny standing in front of the mirror next to him. "So where ya goin'?"

"Out," Danny responded simply.

"With Rafe's sister," Chesty finished.

"Wait a second!" Billy paused, "Are you the guy Kirsten dumped me for?"

"What are you talkin' about?" Danny said sternly, his southern tongue deteriorating, "she said you guys had already broken up!"

"Sure, and you were right there to pick up her broken heart right!?"

"Shut up! You left her ass back home, at least I brought her with me!"

"Oh and now you think you're some kind of here or somthin'?"

"You know what? Shut the hell up!"

"Yeah that sounds good cuz I rather do this!" Billy said as he punched Danny in the jaw.

"I needed a reason for kicking your ass, and this is a perfect excuse!" Danny said retaliating with a blow in the gut.

The fight that followed left Danny with a swollen jaw and a black eye. Billy had a busted lip and an eye swelled shut. This did not keep Danny from his date though; he quickly got to the train station to meet Kirsten in Manhattan.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The subtle smell of hotdogs and hamburgers were overwhelmed by the strong stench of smoke. The sidewalks along the street glistened underneath the thin layer of cigarette butts and chewed up gum.

Kirsten McCawley held herself in a conservative fashion as she briskly walked to the restaurant where she would meet Danny.

The waiter sat her at a table near a window over looking New York harbor. She followed her fingers along the window tracing all of the spectacular lights.

Danny entered shortly after her as he brushed his dark hair from his mysterious eyes. Kirsten gasped looking at the dark ring underneath his right eye. Danny approached her sitting across from her.

"Hi," he said placing the napkin across his lap.

"Did you get mugged or something? What happened?" Kirsten asked rubbing his face.

"I met your ex," he sighed, "I don't think he likes me very much," he smiled laughing slightly.

"What did ya do to him?" Kirsten asked worriedly knowing of Danny's exceptional fighting skills.

"Ah, nothing that bad." He sighed sipping his water, "so how's nursing?"

"Fine, how's flying?"

"Good. I missed you!"

"I missed you too," she smiled running her fingers through his hair.

At that moment there was no one else in that restaurant but them, there was no one on that planet but them. For they both believed that there was one person made for them where they would be in a protective bubble, shielding them from all that was bad. At first in their relationship there wasn't one but they had to build it and their bubble was built by the most powerful material, true love.

A/N: I'm sorry about the horribly cheesy ending to this chapter but I couldn't help myself! Any way keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing.


	19. Physicals

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOSH

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOSH! Okay today I am leaving for a vacation in Cape Cod, who knows maybe I'll see Ben Affleck's mom or something. So here is a chapter that will last you a week and I'll be back with like a bunch of new chapters when I get back but before I start my story:

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday you hot, sexy, attractive, awesome, mysterious, shy, young, beautiful, and did I mention hot? Actor Josh Hartnett.

Happy Birthday to you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, which in this chapter is everything and please don't make fun of me cuz I can't remember every little line, it's pretty damn close!

America hid in the shelter of isolation that kept her out of the devastating rise of Adolf Hitler. In the minds of those in charge of the country Hitler was Europe's problem, not the problem of the happy times in the US. FDR was now in office and introduced the new deal taking America out of her long depression. The home life of America was now booming with industry while the army was training to fight off Hitler if needed.

It was now late 1940 and times for the yearly physical that Rafe dreaded each year. Rafe McCawley rolled out of bed hitting the floor hard.

"What are you doing?" Anthony asked as Rafe began to bang his head on the floor.

"Physicals," Danny said with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"So you get a little needle in the ass," Chesty said, "it's not that bad!"

"You guys will never understand," Danny said pulling Rafe to his feet.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Most of the testing was easy for Rafe where he scored 99's on mathematics and special reasoning. His only fears were reading and comprehension. Danny sat nowhere near Rafe and he would feel awful if he cheated the system, but he felt it was his duty to help America. He wasn't being arrogant or anything, he was ranked number one in his airbase. He was thankful to pass the test with a 68.

The next hurdle he had to overcome was the eye exam.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The room was large, set into sections by thin white curtains to create a station system. The room was filled with pilots that Rafe recognized from Mitchell Field along with fewer nurses.

Rafe took a deep breath as he clutched his chart in his hand. Danny and Rafe had planned on getting shots first which had no lines.

The woman that gave Rafe his shot was young and seemed too young to be a navy nurse. She was gentle her blue eyes calm and sweet. Rafe felt lucky to have her and not the heavyset lady Danny had.

"So how bad was yours?" Rafe asked Danny as they walked away.

"Horrible," Danny cringed rubbing his bottom.

"Time for the eye test," Rafe sighed as they passed a pilot who had been failed.

"Doc, listen, I've passed a dozen medical tests! If you write that they won't let me fly!" He pleaded as the doctor stamped FAIL on his chart.

"I'm gonna fail!" Rafe gulped his face nervous with emotions. "They're gonna take my wings!"

"No they're not." Danny sighed as they walked to the station, "just keep practicing!"

"Right," Rafe mumbled looking at the slip of paper clutched in his palm, "j-l-m-k-p-o," he muttered softly, "j-l-m—"

"Next!" a gentle voice yelled as Rafe entered. 

He placed the chart in front of her and covered his eye, "J-L-M-K-P-O! Eyes like and eagle miss." He said quickly and tensely.

"Slow down fly boy," she as she examined his chart. "Read the top line, both eyes."

Rafe looked at her dumb founded and shrugged, "um J-Q, oh wait I'm sorry, R-J-C-Q-W-C—"

"C-W," Danny coughed softly behind him.

"I mean C-W," Rafe quickly fixed, "I'm sorry, I know how this looks but it's not that I can't see, I mean I can hit a running rabbit with a $3 pistol, it's just letters, I get them messed up sometimes."

The nurse sighed as she looked at the name McCawley, Rafe. It must have been Kirsten's brother. She looked up at his familiar face from the picture. "Maybe after a little schooling you can take the test again."

"No, no, I had schooling it's just the teachers never knew what to make of it." Rafe turned the page of his chart to show his scoring. "Look at my math and special reasoning."

"Yes, but you barely passed the written exam!" she said sternly.

"Yeah, but he did pass it so is it my turn now?" Danny built up the courage to say.

"You'll wait your turn!" She scolded.

"Yes ma'am." Danny said softly hunching over.

Rafe took a deep breath and starred deeply into her hazel eyes. "Listen you don't dogfight with manuals and gauges. It's about feeling and the moment. And if that manual says that a guy who's a slow reader can be a pilot thin I'm the best pilot in this room."He sighed pushing every emotion he had into his eyes.

The nurse read them clearly as he heart melted. She couldn't think of a way to fail him. "Please ma'am, don't take my wings." He said a tear forming in his eyes.

"Evelyn, rotate to station 5," a nurse said. Evelyn did the quickest thing she could think of. She let her hand grab for whichever one it found first and stamped APPROVED onto his form.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The long day of physicals ended and Rafe and Danny were getting ready to leave. Rafe caught sight of Evelyn in his eye. "I'll meet up with you later," he said patting Danny on the back.

Rafe walked up to a boy waiting in line, "are you in listed?" he asked.

"Yeah," the boy said with an attitude.

"Boy, you're talkin' to an officer!" Rafe said using his authority, "give me your chart."

"Yes sir!" the boy said in a tense ease.

"Parade rest," Rafe ended as he walked into the cubicle.

Rafe took a deep breath and saw Evelyn in the far corner filling the syringes. "Drop your skewers," she said looking up at him.

"Yes of course," Rafe said pulling down his boxers, "how's this?"

Evelyn peered over "that's good."

"Well I was just thinking of how nice it was for you to have passed me."

"You know you never did say thank you," Evelyn said softly.

"Well, thank you, I just wanted you to know that you're my hero, and why you did it?"

"Well, my father was a pilot and I know first hand what it's like to lose your wings."

"Well, your fathers my hero then too. And I wanted to take my new hero out for a…OW!" Rafe said as Evelyn poked him.

"Oh, did I hurt you?"

"I think you hit the bone there," Rafe cringed.

Evelyn walked behind him whispering softly into his ear. Rafe could feel her breath on his neck and the tone of her voice soothed him. "They never taught us how to deal with this feeling!"

"What feeling?" Rafe asked as he gulped.

"Well it's like—" She said as she poked him again.

Rafe cringed as he began to leave. "Hurry up lover boy," a man outside said waiting.

"Hold on," Rafe said turning back around, "Look, I really lick you," Rafe said quickly covering his mouth. "I mean like you. And I was just wondering if I could donate you dinner, I mean buy you dinner."

"What?" Evelyn asked looking at him confused, "wait this isn't your chart!" she said looking down at the form.

"Yeah it's this young fella's over there," he responded looking woozy.

"Have you already had this shot?"

"Well, yeah, once. Wait, can I ask you out?"

"No!" Evelyn shouted.

"Oh, all right then," Rafe responded as he fell down breaking his nose on the supply table.

"Oh my God Ev, what did you do to him?" Barbara asked entering the room.

Evelyn shrugged still in shock.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rafe stood outside of the physical building still determined to get the girl. He ran over to a liquor store and bought some champagne and glasses.

Evelyn exited the building with the rest of the nurses as she spotted Rafe bandaged nose and all.

"Hey, hey," Rafe said getting her attention.

"Are you alright?" Evelyn asked with pity.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine! This is just stationary precautions," he assured her. "I've got some French champagne, from France and I thought we could celebrate." He said holding up the champagne and glasses.

"Celebrate what?"

"Well, you being my hero for one thing."

"Why not?" She shrugged walking over to him.

Rafe sat next to her as he struggled to get the cork out of the bottle. "So why did you become a nurse?"

"Well my father got me interested I guess."

"Yeah, um, well, OW!" Rafe said as the cork came flying out of the bottle and hit his broken nose. 

"Are you all right?" Evelyn asked with concern.

"Yeah, cork just got away from me." He said his face cringed and tears welled up in his eyes. He poured the champagne in the glasses as they rattled bouncing from glass to glass. "Ah no, it hurts, it hurts." He nodded as he fell back into her lap.

"Oh let me see it's bleeding!" she said placing a block of ice on his nose.

"Aw it burns! It hurts!" Rafe moaned.

"It will stop the bleeding," She whispered.

"Your so pretty it hurts."

"No silly it's your nose that hurts."

"No, it's my heart."

Evelyn gazed lovingly into his eyes as she leaned over to him, and then she kissed him.

A/N: This is the last you'll hear from me till Thursday but my I can still check my e-mail so I'll still get your reviews. Anyway I hope you will deal with my lack of accuracy, I tried my best. Once again Happy Birthday Josh and who ever else has a birthday see ya soon. ~ Sara


	20. The Morning After

A/N: Ah

A/N: Ah!!! I'm back!!! Did ya miss me? (Yeah I know riiiiight). Anyway I wrote like 50 chapters and I decided I'd be nice and type them right now even though I just got back from Cape Cod which I did have fun. It was hard though, there were a lot of hot guys but they all didn't swing that way, if you catch my drift and there were lots of drag queens. So… the next like two chapters are about Evelyn and Rafe but then it gets back to Danny in the story, I'm sorry I just had to put a cheesy romance scene in… I couldn't help myself!

Kirsten McCawley stretched her arms awakening to a new day. The bright sun crept through the blinds making an interesting pattern on the floor. She looked over at Betty who was still fast asleep from the long day before. Evelyn's bed was empty though, still neatly made from the morning of cleaning the day before.

Kirsten scratched her head as she headed to the main room. It was empty and seemed so different without the usual lively atmosphere. The clock on the wall said 7:24 so the others wouldn't be up for another 2 hours.

The room was slightly cluttered so she tidied it up a bit leaving it in a well-organized manor. She then walked to the kitchen and checked for food, as usual the refrigerator was almost empty with half-filled milk and some fruit. Kirsten closed the door knowing it would be another day of eating out.

There was a sound by the door as Kirsten quickly whipped around grabbing the first thing near her, a rolling pin. The doorknob rotated as Kirsten slowly inched her way to the door. As the door swung open she held the pin up high to see that it was Evelyn peering through the door.

She was still wearing her nurse's uniform and was holding her cap and a rose. She then walked in a smile plastered to her face.

"Where have you been?" Kirsten asked setting the rolling pin of the table.

"I just met the most incredible man!" Evelyn sang almost floating across the room.

"Who?"

"Your brother, Rafe!" She said happily, "he took me out for coffee and then we went dancing, and then we talked for hours under the stars and we watched the sun rise. It was the most romantic night of my life!"

"Wait! Are you sure that was Rafe? My brother Rafe? My brother does _not _dance!" Kirsten said in a confused expression.

"Well sure he isn't the best dancer, but it didn't ruin anything."

"So, are you going to see him again?"

"Of course!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rafe crept up to his door as he slowly and quietly tuned the knob. He knew he had missed curfew but was sure Danny had covered for him. They were having a clinic that day from veterans of World War I and Rafe didn't want to miss it for the world.

The room was filled with the loud snores of Anthony and Danny sat awake giving him an evil glare. Danny quickly changed his focus to the door, which had just creaked open revealing Rafe.

"What happened to you?" He smiled looking at his broken nose.

"Never get 3 shots in one night while standing in front of a supply table," he responded as they bout began to laugh. "Well remember the girl at the eye exam?"

"Yeah," Danny nodded.

"I spent the whole night with her! We had coffee, we danced, we talked, it was incredible." He said excitedly the same smile, as Evelyn's plastered to his face.

Anthony rolled over listening to the conversation, "you idiot!" he exclaimed, "You had a beautiful girl and you didn't score?!"

"No Anthony, this one's different, she's special and I don't want to ruin that with sex."

"Yeah whatever 'Mr. Nobleman'," Anthony said sarcastically.

"No seriously! I think I may be falling in love!


	21. I Love You

A/N: An amazing moment in every reader's life is when they get chapter 21 of a story that has not been updated in a few months. I promised my sister I would type this up because for some strange reason she likes this story so here ya go more of "Growing up in Tennessee."  
  
Rafe inched his way to the white door at the end of the hall. Usually he had o worries when meeting with a date but this was different. Whenever he thought of Evelyn he got a warm feeling, like his first take off without his father's help. He sighed and lightly tapped on the door.  
  
The door whipped over revealing Barbara who was excitedly awaiting his arrival. "Hey, you look good when you nose isn't broken." She kid as Rafe gave her a joking grin. "Evelyn!" She screamed, "Your Romeo is here!"  
  
Evelyn ran to the door as she finished clasping her earring. "Hi," she spoke softly as she stepped out of the door.  
  
"Hi," Rafe replied his knees weak. Rafe wasn't the type to get nervous, he was always the brave risk taker not the one holding them back because he was scared. But this feeling he had towards her made him scared, like he was afraid to lose her.  
  
"Shall we go?" Evelyn asked as Rafe nodded leading her out the door  
  
The drive to the cool country side was a time to share life stories and interesting facts about each other. They reached a nice clearing and set up picnic.  
  
The early winter wind blew the last of the fall leaves off of the hybrid trees and whirled them around in a magnificent show of red, orange, yellow, and brown.  
  
Evelyn's dark brown hair danced in the wind as the golden sun turned it to a light honey. Her brown eyes were full of happiness and carefree. Her smile was the kind that made the sun come out on a cloudy day. But Rafe wasn't attracted to her appearance. The thing he was attracted to was her soul; she was such a sweet person with a heart of gold.  
  
"Look at all this food we have!" Rafe gestured towards it.  
  
"So, where'd ya buy it from?" Evelyn giggled.  
  
"I cook," Rafe said nodding as he picked up a cupcake. "Try this," he said shoving it into her mouth.  
  
Evelyn pulled the remainder out of her mouth as she wiped the icing off of her cheeks. "Here why don't you try some yourself?" she said shoving the remainder into his mouth.  
  
"Mmmm, good," Rafe smiled as he gazed into her eyes.  
  
"Hold on, you've got something right there," she said as she leaned in towards him.  
  
"Oh do I?" Rafe asked brushing his lips against hers as they were thrown into a passionate embrace. Evelyn pulled him closer as she kissed him. Everything with Rafe became romantic; h had a certain charm that made it that way. It was different with Rafe; he wasn't out to get Evelyn into bed and truly did care about her. All the other guys had the look of fresh meat or a new car when they looked at her, but Rafe saw something more, something that Evelyn wasn't sure she had.  
  
The romance between Evelyn and Rafe continued to blossom but neither of them would ever forget the first time they declared their love for each other.  
  
Rafe and Evelyn both enjoyed the peaceful countryside of New York and found themselves going there often. They walked along the empty sidewalks as they kicked the leaves away from their feet.  
  
Evelyn inhaled the cool fresh air as she took in the full content of her surroundings. "Rafe," she paused squeezing his hand softly. "What do you think we would be like if we never met?"  
  
"Well," Rafe sighed thinking of a good answer. "I'd be sad, lonely, depressed, and," he paused looking at her, "I'd never know what it was like to fall in love."  
  
Evelyn smiled tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "I love you Evelyn, I don't think I could ever love anyone as much as I love you right here, right now." Rafe said as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
Evelyn ran her fingers along the contours of Rafe's face and the wiped a tear from her eye. "Everyone is always afraid that they'll live their lives and never find their one true love. But from the first time I saw you I knew that I had found it and now I never want to let you go. I-I-I love you too!" Evelyn cried holding him tight as they held each other in a warm embrace knowing that they were safe from the world as long as they were together.  
  
A/N: Wow I miss writing these for this story. This was a little short but sweet so I uploaded two chapters at once. YAY!!! 


	22. Friends Till the End

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Danny and Rafe.  
  
The first crispy snowfall happened mid-December keeping the planed down for the day. Danny Walker clutched a piece of snow in his hand as he held it tightly letting it melt in the warmth of his hand.  
  
His observations of snow were broken by the firm grip on his shoulder. Danny whipped around to see Rafe, "hey there buddy," Danny said still startled at his presence.  
  
"Haven't seen you in a while, "Rafe smirked, "I guess that's what happens when you both got girlfriends."  
  
"Yeah," Danny paused, "I miss those days, when nothing could come between us."  
  
"I guess we've been living in a dream world and now we're being forced to face reality."  
  
"But I don't want things to change!" Danny sighed, "ever since we were little we were always best friends but now it's almost like we're strangers and I don't want that."  
  
"I don't want that either, sometimes I wish we could go back and change things but then we would miss out on so many wonderful things that I wouldn't change for the world!" Rafe paused, "but that doesn't mean that we have to give up, it means that we know we can over come a higher hurdle."  
  
"Do you think we'll be friends till the end?"  
  
"There's not a doubt in my mind, now why don't we do something together, just you and me."  
  
"Rafe, we're a little to old to be playing with toy planes."  
  
"Well nobody is using the P-40's right?" Rafe said nudging towards the garage.  
  
The soothing purr of the engine's roared as the two planes took off of the cool tarp. "They are going to kick our asses out of the army Rafe!" Danny said as he soared through the sky.  
  
"Don't worry Danny, Doolittle and I have as understanding, we'll be grounded for two weeks most."  
  
"You better be right."  
  
The two young pilots challenged each other having more challenging moves then the last. "Let's face it Danny, your stumped! You've got nothing better then the inside loop." Rafe said through his head set.  
  
"Well let's see you top it!"  
  
"I don't want to embarrass you."  
  
Captain Conner ran onto the frosted runway with shaving cream still on his cheeks. "Get down boys, now! It's dangerous!"  
  
"Come on Danny, funs over," Rafe pouted as they brought the planes to the ground. Rafe jumped out of the cockpit and threw his headset back into the seat. "Let me guess," He sighed, "Doolittle's office, NOW!"  
  
"I hate to do it McCawley but there are some things you do that give me no choice."  
  
"Of course sir," Danny broke in.  
  
"Yeah whatever, sir," Rafe said softly.  
  
Danny sat tensely, almost trembling in the seat outside of Doolittle's office. Rafe sat rather calmly and comfortable. Danny wasn't the type to get in trouble and he had always kept Rafe from doing dangerous stupid things.  
  
The two young pilots stepped into the office as they saluted Major Doolittle. "Hello McCawley, haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"Nice to know you miss me, sir." Rafe nodded cracking a cocky smile.  
  
"And you must be Walker," Doolittle said reading his name off of the slip.  
  
"Yes sir," Danny said shyly and softly.  
  
"So what's your excuse this time? Defrosting the engines? Showing the others the dangers of flying through snow? Or inspiring the men?" Doolittle joked.  
  
"No sir, it was totally my fault, I made Danny do it." Rafe said protecting him like an older brother.  
  
"Oh, so you're saying that you tied Danny up, threw him in the cockpit and hypnotized him into thinking he was supposed to fly huh, McCawley?"  
  
"However did you guess sir?"  
  
"So are you saying that I should let Walker go with no punishment?"  
  
"Well why punish the innocent sir?"  
  
"Get out of here Walker," Doolittle said motioning towards the door.  
  
"Thank you sir," Danny said smiling at Rafe in a way of thanks.  
  
"Sit down son," Doolittle said sitting in his chair. "Now are you sure you want to volunteer for war? It's dangerous out there."  
  
"I know sir but it's something I think I owe to myself. I'm not going to be able to go into combat soon, I'm almost 25."  
  
"Yeah, I understand." Doolittle said as he filed the papers out of the cabinet. "I'm sure England will be grateful to have you."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
A/N: More hopefully before next year. 


	23. Another Game of Chicken

A/N: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!  After a few days…months…okay a really long time of not writing this story I decided to upload a new chapter (I also got a few e-mails telling me to continue so if it pleases the fans).  I just wanted to say that I've missed you Pearl Harbor peeps, I may not know any of you new people cuz I was here back in the '01 and stopped during the end of the Josh Hartnett craze.  Well anyway here's my baby…

            Danny met up with Rafe after he came out of Doolittle's office.  "So how bad?" Danny asked worried for his friend.

            "Oh, Doolittle let me get away with this one," Rafe shrugged.

            "What do you have a coupon, '5 times the 6th ones free'?" Danny joked.

            "Nah, I brought up the point that they never said we couldn't fly, they only told us practices were canceled."

            "I don't know how you do it."

            Rafe sighed as the two buddies walked back to their barracks.  All of the other pilots were hanging out there on their beds debating what they could do for the night.

            "I hear there's a new club that opened up on the other side of town," Rafe said throwing his jacket on his bed.

            "Yeah, but aren't you married now?" Anthony joked, "I'm sure the misses wouldn't like that."

            "Anthony, just because I'm in a serious relationship, which you've probably never heard of, doesn't mean that I'm married and can't do nothing," Rafe said throwing his pillow at Anthony.

            "Just wait a year," Anthony began, "then see how free you are."

            December soon ended rolling in a new year of adventure.  1941 was to be a year unlike any other.  Rafe and Danny were the closest of friends again and each in love with wonderful women.  None of them thought of war, for them it was more like a nasty rumor that they tried to ignore.  But the upcoming year they had thought they would enjoy turned into the year they would never forget but never wanted to remember.

            A large formation of P-40's soared over Mitchell Field as Captain Connor ordered them to come down.  The planes were all lined on the run way but still two were missing.  Connor didn't need to guess who's planes were missing it was something he already knew, he knew it was McCawley and Walker, it was always McCawley and Walker.

            _What are they up to this time?  He thought as he searched for them in the sky.  Just then he saw one swoop past him like a streak of light.  Out of the corner of his eye he could see the other.  Both of them were heading for each other._

            "Danny," Rafe began into his headset, "Why don't we play a little chicken?"

            "Why are you always bustin' my ass Rafe?" Danny replied.  "These aren't crop dusters and it isn't the farm, I'm not doing it."

            "Well I'm coming right at ya so you can either turn or hit me!" Rafe pointed out making Danny realize he had no choice.

            "All right, which way?" Danny gave in.

            "Uh, right, uh no I mean left."

            "So we're going left, right?" Danny asked.  _We're not having another mess up! He thought._

            "Right," by this point there were gaps and static making it hard to hear.

            "You mean right as we're going right or right as we're going left?" Danny said panicked, _not this again!_

            "Now you got me all mixed up!" Rafe complained.

            "Go right!" Danny always chose, "Righty Tighty!"

            At that moment the two massive P-40's made a sharp turn to their right as their bellies missed by a few feet.

            Danny brought the plane back to the ground as he waited for Rafe to follow, but Rafe was not heading to the run way but higher in the sky!

            "He's gonna do it," Danny said to himself.  Rafe climbed higher and higher into the sky as he stood the fuselage straight up vertically in the air.  Holding it for a moment he took a deep breath and allowed the plane to fall forward his canopy on the outside as he arced his way back down to the ground nearly missing the tarp as he looped all the way back to where he had began.  He let out an excited laugh as he realized that he had just completed an outside loop.  Few men had ever dared fewer had completed it.

            On the tarmac the excited pilots hooted and cheered at their buddy's victory.  Rafe brought the plane to the ground and without even getting orders he walked to Doolittle's office, Danny close by his side.

A/N: It was short but all my chapters are so who cares. Hope you enjoyed reading it more to come soon…or in 5 months jk.


End file.
